


comforting pressure

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Otabek Altin, bc that's MY shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: Oh. This might just be clothes or something, then, Otabek thinks.But then, why all the fanfare?He side-eyes Yuuri with confusion and caution, but all he gets is an encouraging nod from Yuuri, so he slowly lifts the gift with his hands and gets to unwrapping it.The unwrapping is easy and, after all the wrapping paper is gone, he’s left with a plain cardboard box. It’s nondescript and gives nothing away, so Otabek peels off the tape keeping it shut and finally opens it. When his eyes meet with fabric, his suspicions seem confirmed, but it isn’t until he holds the clothes up in his hands that heunderstands.





	comforting pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> written for a christmas/end-of-year gift exchange! really small but i hope you still enjoy it, jo. <3

“There’s something I want to give you,” Yuuri had said, a small comment that had seem meaningless chatter between orders. “Come to my house tomorrow after work.” And he’d winked, so Otabek had smiled nervously.

Now he sits in the comfortable loveseat of the Katsuki-Nikiforov house. Viktor is out for the night, so it was only him; the frequent presence of Yuri somehow absent from the house as well.

A noise startles Otabek, so he looks up from the patch of carpet he had been examining to find Yuuri walking to him with a gift in hand. It’s not too big, but it’s very obviously wrapped with care as a gift, so Otabek frowns.

“Uh,” he starts, unsure. “My birthday was last month,” he offers, in case Yuuri had confused the dates.

Yuuri rolls his eyes with a smile. “I know that, Otabek. _We_ threw you a party, remember?”

Otabek blushes slightly. Right.

“But this is not a birthday gift,” Yuuri continues, walking to Otabek’s side and sitting next to him on the loveseat. He places the box on Otabek’s lap with an excited smile. “It’s just a gift. Something I think you’ll give more use to than me.”

 _Oh. This might just be clothes or something, then_ , Otabek thinks. _But then, why all the fanfare?_ He side-eyes Yuuri with confusion and caution, but all he gets is an encouraging nod from Yuuri, so he slowly lifts the gift with his hands and gets to unwrapping it.

The unwrapping is easy and, after all the wrapping paper is gone, he’s left with a plain cardboard box. It’s nondescript and gives nothing away, so Otabek peels off the tape keeping it shut and finally opens it. When his eyes meet with fabric, his suspicions seem confirmed, but it isn’t until he holds the clothes up in his hands that he _understands_.

His breath catches in his throat as he looks back to Yuuri, only to find him smiling warmly.

“You told me you were size L and, as it turns out, I used to be too. These had been in my closet for a few months and since I don’t need them after the top surgery, I thought you might give them better use,” Yuuri says, his voice soft and warm, and it washes over Otabek like the most amazing wave of affection.

“I—I,” Otabek stutters, clutching the binder in his hands and fighting back tears. “This—,” he tries again, but he still comes up empty for what to say. In the end, he settles for the one word that his whole body is screaming right now: “Thank you.”

 

*

 

He meets with Yuri two days later. It’s his day off, yet he’s still spending it at the coffee shop, because Yuri is stuck-up when it comes to coffee and it’s his favorite place. And it’s not like Otabek can complain, as this little coffee shop has truly become his home away from home and he loves it as well.

“Any of you need a refill?” Yuuri’s voice interrupts their conversation and they both startle.

Yuri turns back to him and lifts up his empty cup. “You gonna give me a free latte, Katsuki?”

“Anything to help my nephew’s date!” Yuuri retaliates, taking Yuri’s cup from him.

Yuri blushes a deep shade of red and mutters, “You know Viktor and I aren’t really broth—”

“And you, nephew-in-law?” Yuuri interrupts, turning to Otabek. It makes Otabek blush too, but he kind of likes the ring of it and can’t help the slight smile. “Do you want a refill?” He asks, lifting up the kettle with hot americano.

Otabek simply nods, trying to hide his delight at the title. Yuuri moves to refill his cup and then smiles at them in turn once it’s filled, though he lingers when he looks at Otabek.

“Remember to take breaks. You need to break it in. And if you feel anything wrong at all, you can come into the back to change, okay?” Yuuri says, his eyes concerned but trustful at the same time. It makes Otabek feel proud that he can tell Yuuri trusts him like this, with this.

“I know.” Otabek nods. The corner of his lips turn up in a slight smile. “Thanks.”

They watch Yuuri walk back to behind the counter and start up the coffee machine for Yuri’s latte, but when they look back at each other, Yuri is frowning.

“What was that about?” he asks, slightly guarded. His crossed arms are what immediately gives him away, Otabek knows him well.

Otabek can’t help the slight smile that stretches his lips as he talks, one of his hands unconsciously going to his chest.

“You remember he had his top surgery not long ago?” He asks and Yuri nods, growing the more confused. “He—well, he gave me his old binders the other day. Said he wouldn’t be using them anymore, so someone should.”

It clicks in Yuri’s head instantly and Otabek can see the exact moment he gets it. Yuri’s face softens and he’s suddenly smiling like he so rarely does when they’re out in the public like this. The way his lips stretch in a kind smile and the way his eyes shine are made of every single thing Otabek holds dear. He feels warmed from the inside out, filled with light and feeling airy.

 _Love_ , the cunning voice of his older sister whispers in his ear and he blushes.

“That’s so good, Otabek,” Yuri finally says, after a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. “I’m glad my idiot brother and his husband can be of some help sometimes.”

Otabek catches it immediately and his smile turns mischievous. He never lets go of an opportunity to tease Yuri.

“Oh, so he _is_ your brother? I thought you’d said—”

It’s a delight to watch Yuri’s pale cheeks color with red when he realizes his mistake. Otabek laughs out loud, unable to contain everything inside.

“Asshole,” Yuri says, but there’s no spite in it and he’s smiling. He kicks Otabek’s shin under the table softly, a mere play, and in the second after his hand drifts to cover Otabek’s. He leans into Otabek’s side, resting his head in Otabek’s shoulder and slowly moves his thumb back and forth over their joined hands.

Otabek exhales, content. He squeezes Yuri’s hand, trying to remind himself that he’s there, willingly, and that, yes, he deserves all of this. All of the butterflies and all of the free coffee and all of the precious and rare smiles and the comforting pressure over his chest and the reassuring weight on his side.

Yuuri comes over with Yuri’s coffee and it sets off another round of teasing and bickering, but Otabek has grown accustomed to it and has even come to love. He merely watches as the two of them trade metaphorical blows with smiles and thinly-veiled affection.

Through all of it, Yuri never lets go of his hand and Otabek starts to think that he’d like it if life was like this, forever. Full of love. And next to his favorite people.

 

*

 

“So, how did it go?”

Viktor sits at the foot of the bed, swinging his legs and smiling expectantly. Sometimes Yuuri thinks that he only ordered them a custom-made frame so tall to be able to do this exact thing. He smiles, though, because that’s just like him.

“It went well,” Yuuri answers, turning from the closet and to his husband, who opens his arms and closes and opens his hands like a child asking for a hug, which Yuuri knows it’s exactly what he’s doing. Yuuri rolls his eyes, exasperated and completely enamored. “Thank god we were the same size, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to give them to him. But he was so happy and I’m glad I could do it,” he says as he walks to his husband’s arms, which wrap around his hips once he’s close.

“Hmm,” Viktor hums against Yuuri’s belly and Yuuri can’t help but run his hands through the soft silver hair. “My kind, kind Yuuri.”

It makes Yuuri blush, so he rushes to correct, “Well, I just—if I hadn’t give them to him, I’d have donated them to an organization or something, it was just—”

“Shh,” Viktor interrupts his babbling, his chin popped up on Yuuri’s belly and looking up at his husband, a warm smile in his face. “Don’t fight me. Just accept it.”

“I—,” Yuuri gulps. “Okay.” He nods.

“Good.” Viktor smiles, heart-shaped. “Now it’s time for bed!”

Yuuri yells in surprise as he’s suddenly pulled to the bed by his husband, who is already laughing before their heads even hit the bed. He punches at Viktor’s arm with no force at all, because he’s laughing too.

“Don’t do that so suddenly,” Yuuri says, but Viktor’s already turning this way and that to settle into bed and right against Yuuri’s chest.

He closes the space between them by pulling them close by the arm he’s still got wrapped around Yuuri, and throws his leg over his husband’s, effectively clinging to Yuuri like a koala. Yuuri laughs under his breath, but he slides one arm under Viktor’s head to pillow it and drops a kiss on the thinning spot he’s so self-conscious of, which Viktor realizes immediately and retaliates by biting Yuuri’s collarbone. He kisses it better after, though.

“Sleep now,” Viktor says, his voice already doing all the lulling Yuuri needs to fall asleep after a long day of work. “Good night, love.”

Yuuri mumbles something that might resemble a _good night_ , but he’s too sleepy already and all that comes out are undecipherable sounds. He can feel Viktor’s laugh against the hollow of his throat and it tickles him. Viktor’s lips kiss his skin again, delicately and full of love.

“I love you too,” Viktor says, and Yuuri drifts off to sleep with a smile and a heart that’s bursting at the seams.


End file.
